This invention relates to an assembly for protecting buttons, or other ornamental accessories, on garments and, more specifically, to such an assembly which can be quick releasably attached to the garment during dry cleaning or laundering to protect the button, and then removed thereafter.
One of the main problems facing commercial dry cleaners and launderers, as well as individuals using dry cleaning and laundering equipment, is protecting buttons, or other ornamental accessories, attached to garments during the dry cleaning and/or laundering process. More particularly, in each of these processes, the garments are usually placed with many other similar garments in a large machine and "tumbled". This tumbling causes the garments and the buttons on the garments to be subjected to severe forces from the other garments and from the walls of the machine, often causing damage. Also, dry cleaning and other hazardous chemicals are often used in dry cleaning and laundering which often react with and damage the buttons or accessories.
It can be appreciated that the replacement of damaged buttons, or other ornamental accessories, on the garment is extremely labor intensive and therefore expensive.